Angel y Demonio
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Meg no se lo esperaba , ahora el cielo y el infierno estan tras ella , ya que una noche con su Angelito causo una gran consecuencia , pero quien ha dicho que los demonios y los Angeles no pueden estar juntos? , si les interesa pasen y Lean.


_**je es la primera vez que hago un fic sobre otra cosa que no sea anime , jajaja , ojala les guste :) y perdonen si encuentran faltas ortograficas.**_

_**muchas gracias.**_

_**los personajes no me pertenecen. **_

_**Lean y comenten**_

* * *

Meg se ocultaba en una caseta vieja , no se lo habia esperado .

-...maldicion!.- masulllo con sus dientes , enojada , habia puesto sellos anti demonios y angeles , en las puertas y ventanas , y paredes , junto con aceite sagrado.  
esa noche causo una consecuencia.

**_"Flash Black"_**

_Meg estaba en su departamento , tomando una botella de Wisky, no se pudo sacar de la mente ese beso , ella lo habia besado con la intencion de robarle su daga de angel , pero nunca se imagino que el le devolvería el beso pero mas apasionado e intenso._

_ no es tan santo como parece...-decia entre dientes con una media sonrisa._

_ has llamado?...-aparecio Castiel a su lado , ella suspiro . _

_ no exactamente...-Meg sonrio , con la malicia y lujuria en su interior, se levanto del sofa y se acerco a Castiel peligrosamente tomandolo de la gabardina y jalandolo hacia ella ,- por que has venido...necesitas algo?...-._

_Castiel la miro fijamente con un poco de nerviosismo.-...mi arma...la necesito...- Meg sonrio y saco la espada . ?...-_

_el Angel iba a tomarla pero ella la alejo de el y la tiro hacia el sofa .-no...aun no...- sonrio ella con cierto coqueteo con ganas de molestarlo , era agradable verlo enojado. Castiel la miro un poco confuso._

_-...podemos divertirnos un poco antes...-dijo ella con una sonrisa , el ladeo la cabeza._

_-...de que forma?...-pregunto , Meg tomo su mano y la llevo a su cintura haciendo que recorra su silueta , .- je, tu que crees?...- _

_el nerviosismo de Castiel aumento , ella le divertia ver esa cara . .- no entiendo que tiene esto de divertido..- hablo el , Meg dio otra de sus maliciosas_ sonrisas_ , se acerco y mordio el labio inferior de clarence._

_ ense__ñ_are cuan divertido puede ser... -Meg tenia la intencion de solo burlarlo , crei que como el "Angel" era tan puro la hecha ria para atras y se iria,pero no sucedio como pensaba , el la beso apasionadamente igual que antes y la tomo de la cintura jalandola fuertemente hacia del , Meg paso su brazo por su cuello, esta vez en ese beso sus lenguas estaban incluidas , en un juego de lujuria demoníaca donde la castidad del angel estaba en peligro , Castiel tenia una mano firmemente en la cintura de ella , mientras que la otra la uso para acariciar el trasero de ella.

_-... ohh has vuelto a ver al hombre pizza? .- se rio ella y este asintio con la cabeza , ella sentia una atraccion directa el ver fijamente los ojos azules de su Angel.  
_

_Meg continuo lo tomo y lo lanzo hacia su cama , donde ella se subio encima de el besandolo con ardiente pasion , ella retiro su gabardina , , Castiel enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de ella haciendo presion , Meg se levanto un poco sonriendo._

_-,dime alguna vez habias visto las partes femeninas? .- pregunto con cierta malicia retirando su chaqueta de cuero y su blusa para quedarse en sosten , Clarence se sonrojo y nego con nerviosismo , ella sonrió era tan divertido jugar con un virgen, asi seguían hasta quedar desnudos ,castiel si que habia aprendido mucho de el hombre pizza (jajaXD) , este la penetro por el instinto que le gritaba su recipiente por que el alma de Jimmy esta en los cielos,_

_ ...por dios..-gimio Castiel ,Meg gemia y sonreía con satisfacción .- ey no metas a dios en esto .- después de unos minutos ella dio un giro quedando encima de el moviendo sus caderas mientras lo besaba , Castiel sentía esa sensación de placer que jamas en toda su vida habia sentido al principio el temblaba indeciso , pero esa indecisión se desvaneció cuando la situación se tornaba cada vez mas intensa ,despues llego el esperado climax , Meg se recosto en el pecho de el y lo miraba con su tipica sonrisa maliciosa._

_-.y bien Clarense te parecio divertido? .- Cadstiel solo la miraba un poco agitado por el "ejercicio"._

_ no creo que haya sido correcto hacer esto...esto puede traer una consecuencia grave...- dijo el con un poco de decepcion consigo mismo , Meg hizo una mueca y se vistio .- eres aburrido...-_

_**"Fin Flash Black**"_

ella no podia creerlo , habia quedado embarazada en una noche y peor ,con un virgen , ahora ,el cielo y el infierno estaban tras ella , mejor dicho tras el bebe que ahora crecia en su vientre , sabia que proposito tendrian para su bebe , puede que sea muy demonio pero ella no permitiria que nadie tocara a su hijo.

-...necesito ayuda...-primero penso en llamar a Castiel , pero habia puesto aceite sagrado , a si que llamo a los hermanos.

-contenten idiotas!.-decia Meg con un pesimo humor mientras tenia el celular en su oido espreando .

-_._que quieres Meg_?.-_contesto Dean manejando su "bebe" mientras Sam leia un libro y Castiel aparecio inmediatamente en el asinto posterior.

meg?!.-dijo este , Dean lo miro frustrado .- a todos les encanta la entrada sorpresa o que?!...dime meg..-dijo este volviendo a la llamada , Meg oyo la voz de Castiel y se puso alerta.

primero toma un respiro para lo que te voy a decir .- dijo ella y Dean rodo los ojos .- solo dime que carajos quieres!.- respondio el.

-...Bien Estoy embarazada Ok!.- le dijo ella sin tacto , Dean casi choca su carro contra de la impresion.-DEAN!.- dijo Sam un enojado

-.,QUE!?.- grito este impactado , Castiel se mostro preocupado por su cuidadora .- que le sucede a Meg ?, no puedo encontrarla!.- dijo Castiel tratando de sentir a Meg pero era inutil.

Si estoy embarazada !...y lo peor es que los Angeles y los demonios me estan persiguiendo por mi bebe...es que es un hibrido , de Angel y demonio .- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y pasandose la mano en la cara secandose el sudor.

sucede Dean!? que le pasa a Meg?!.- pregunto Castiel ya frustrado Dean estaba Atonito.

donde estas!?.- pregunto Dean .- estoy en un casa vieja no muy lejos de Kansas , estoy cerca del bosque , date prisa quieres .- dijo ella y colgo.

es increible!.- dijo Dean acelerando .- quieres de decirme que pasa?!.- volvio a preguntar Castiel y Dean alzo una ceja.

fijense que Meg esta embarazada .- dijo el.

-.!QUE QUE!?.- dijo Sam mas que sorprendido , Castiel estaba igual

-..no...que hice?...- dijo el Angel poniendo su mano en su frente , Dean detubo el auto y lo miro sorprendido al igual que Sam.

ERES EL PADRE?!.- preguntaron ambos , Castiel bajo la mirada .- si creo...-

?! osea que te acostaste con ella?!.- pregunto Dean sorprendido .- como fue ? una violacion o que?!.-

-...no volvere a ver la hombre pizza .- dijo Castiel y Dean alzo una ceja e iba a decir algo pero no salio la palabra.

Osea que todo esto fue por un video porno?.-pregunto Sam ,

* * *

los hermanos y el Angel llegaron a la caseta , abrieron la puerta y vieron algunos sellos , pero estaban rotos. al entrar vieron a Meg elevada y siendo sostenida del cuello por...Crowley .

-.!SUELTALA!.- Castiel con ira iba a intervenir , Crowley la dejo elevada en el la pared con la respiracion agitada.

un momento, oye pero si tu estabas!.-dijo Dean sacando un arma .- muerto?...jajaja...-rio Crowley .- si estaba muerto , pero fui revivido .-dijo el sonriendo y miro a Meg.

.-Meg, Meg , Meg...-dijo negando con la cabeza Crowley .- tener un momento de divercion con Castiel te salio muy caro , ahora an engendrado a una criatura unica...- Meg lo miro con odio y desprecio.

-. BASTARDO Alejate de mi hijo maldito hijo de perra!.- grito Meg.

tranquila tranquila , no voy a lastimarlo , solo lo usare como un arma , sabes que ese bebe cuando crezca sera mas poderoso que lucifer y Miguel , por eso todos lo buscando , y en cuanto a ti Castiel .- dijo volteando a verlo .- disfrutaste a esta perra? ojala que si , por que lastimosamente , ya no la volveras a ver , ni tu , ni los winchester .- comento mirando a los hermanos tambien.

-. no lo creo! .- Ana aparecio .- Castiel , toma tu amante y vayanse , yo me encargo de el , hablamos despues...-ordeno la pelirroja.

Castiel aparecio al lado de Meg y la tomo fuertemente jalandola , esta cayo en sus brazos ,se escucho un aleteo y despues Meg y castiel desaparecieron .

-. oh Ana , pense que habias resusitado cuando Miguel te hizo cenizas jajajaja .-se burlo el , Ana con ira la miro. -ahora la demonio esta bajo nuestra custodia , el muchacho no deberia nacer pero hemos considerado que sera nuestra arma contra lucifer .- declaro Ana , Crowley rio.

si es lo que piensas bien , pero no te olvides , que esa zorra me pertenece ,y , su hijo tambien, jajaj bye bye .-sonrio el y desaparecio.

Ana volteo a ver a los hermanos con seriedad.

chicos , se que no les interesa nada de Meg , pero esto es grave , tienen que protejerla a toda costa y evitar que roben al niño.- ordeno ella , loa Winchester se miraron uno al otro y Dean suspiro con una carga mas en su hombro. -esa perra intento matarnos y ahora nos toca protejerla! , que cosas .- suspiro el mayor

.-ademas como diablos un Angel embarazo a una demonio , no sabia que los Angeles pueden tener hijos .- dijo Dean y Ana nego.

hecho no podemos.- Dean la miro y alzo una seja con impresion .- no tengo idea de como le hizo Castiel para embarazarla , alguien mas debe estar tras eso , creo que ya se quien es , me voy chicos , llamen a castiel y vayan a cuidar a Meg , adios .- dijo Ana y desaparecio.

ahora somos niñeras de un demonio!.- de quejo Dean

* * *

Castiel recosto a Meg en una cama.

bien Meg?.- pregunto mirandola fijamente.

-. te parece que estoy bien?.- contrarresto ella , Meg se inclino un poco para no acostarse. Castiel paso la mano por el vientre de Meg , y sintio una poderosa cantidad de Gracia.

-...es mi hija...-susurro el y Meg alzo la ceja .- como sabes si es mujer?.- pregunto y el la miro.

un Don.- Meg suspiro agotada con algunas heridas provocadas por Crowley , Castiel puso sus dedos en su frente y la curo.

hagas eso ,e zumban los oidos .- se quejo Meg sintiendo algo de nauceas por el embarazo.-. oh...quiero comer pollo frito .- dijo ella y se levanto pero Castiel la agarro del brazo.

por ahora quedate aqui...yo te conseguire comida...- Meg alzo una ceja .- hey puedo cuidarme...-

! Si Crowley puso acorralarte de esa manera , que te hace pensar que puedes protegerte? yo voy a cuidarte , soy el responsable de lo que esta pasando y voy a hacerme cargo.- reclamo Castiel con seriedad , Meg bajo la mirada. .- no hables como si fueras a casarte conmigo , no tienes responsabilidad conmigo yo me meti en este hoyo , y yo misma saldre .- en los ojos de Meg se reflejaba miedo y angustia , era un demonio , pero tenia sentimientos , sentimientos que habian empezado a aparecer desde que quedo embarazada y en especial , sentimientos por Castiel. ,este la abrazo y la beso suavemente.

te protejere de acuerdo?.- hablo Castiel tomandola del rostro.

-. has lo que quieras...-. respondio Meg mirando hacia abajo .- mas te vale conseguirme ese pollo!.- ordeno Meg sentandose en la cama , Castiel sonrio y se fue.

* * *

_**Espero su reviews , Continuare pronto.**_


End file.
